Safe and Wanted
by AGirlAndHerList
Summary: His name and a ruby medallion with "dracarys" engraved on it was all that he had. On his 18th nameday, the orphan Jon Snow was sent away from the Night's Watch and this prompted the start of his journey to the past (and future). He meets a certain Lord Baelish who promised to help him,and his niece Alayne who seemed so close to heart. Inspired by Anastasia. Click for full summary.
1. The Curse That Started It All

His name and a ruby medallion with the word " _dracarys_ " engraved on it, was all that he had. He had no past, and he knew that finding everything about it was the only way he can build his future. On his 18th nameday, Jon Snow was sent away from the Night's Watch (the home which takes in orphaned boys until they come of age) and thus prompted the start of his journey to the past (and inevitably to the future). Along the way he meets a certain Lord Petyr Baelish, who promised to help him, and his niece Alayne, who induces out of him several unexplainable emotions, both familiar and new. Will Jon be able to accept the truth of his past, and its inextricable effect to his future? Inspired by _Anastasia._ (JonxSansa)

Author's Notes: Hi guys, I am really thankful that you will take time to read my story. Quite obviously, this is sort of AU and is actually inspired by Anastasia. Changes had to be made as well for literary purposes. But anyway, I do hope you will find the story enjoyable just the same. This chapter is on Dany's POV, she will be older than Jon in the story. Please read and review so I will find inspiration. Enjoy!

Prologue:

It was a time of prosperity and good fortune for Westeros. The people were content and happy under the leadership of the Targaryen Royal Family. King Rhaegar, kind and just, was loved by all. By his side, he had the Queen Lyanna who was undoubtedly fierce but nevertheless equally charismatic. The initial issues and talks about her being the second wife of Rhaegar (after Queen Elia Martell died giving birth to Prince Aegon) were long forgotten and she was accepted by the people as their rightful queen. The Queen Lyanna was not only a good and loving wife to the king; she was also every bit of a mother to the Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon as she was to her trueborn son Prince Jaehaerys III. She did not show partiality to her son, instead she loved and cared for all the children as if they were all her own; and that endeared her more to Rhaegar and to the people.

On the 300th year of the Targaryen rule. King Rhaegar hosted a ball at the Red Keep to celebrate the Targaryen tricentennial. It was a night of feast and happiness attended by the most important figures of the time. People from all over Westeros, highborn or not, were welcomed to join in the rejoicing. Hence, the tragedy that commenced on that very night caught everyone off-guard. It was a tragedy that changed the life of everyone in Westeros forever.

And thus the story begins.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Princess Daenerys Stormborn looked around and smiled to herself as she saw the happy faces of everyone in attendance that night. Looking at the people, she knew that her older brother was doing an excellent job at being king and she was utterly proud. The Red Keep was in high spirits and everything was just perfect. Accompanied by her small party led by Ser Jorah Mormont, she walked over to the Iron Throne to pay her respect to the king and queen.

 _"Your Grace, my king and queen."_ she said followed by a graceful curtsy. She was not surprised when her brother rose from his seat and gave her a hug and kisses on her cheeks. After all, Rhaegar was every bit of a doting big brother as much as he was king.

 _"My lovely little sister, we've missed you. I am very pleased that you are able to come celebrate with us tonight."_

She laughed and replied, " _Well I am certainly lovely but while I hate to point it out to you, I am no longer little, big brother."_

 _"That may be true, but you will always be a little girl to me."_ Rhaegar's eyes were smiling and she knew he was taunting her.

She saw Lyanna's amused expression. _"The children have been looking forward to seeing you."_ she said while giving her a hug.

" _As have I."_ Daenerys certainly loved her niece and nephews and she always looked forward to the times she gets to spend with them. _"I should make the most of free time I have, for once they see me, particularly little Jaehaerys, I will be too pre-occupied."_

As if on cue, Daenerys heard little voices from behind her. "Aunt Dany! Aunt Dany!" they said. She spun around and smiled when she saw her niece Rhaenys, who is a darling little lady of ten and two; her nephew Aegon, who was ten; and of course her favourite (she denies it but everyone knows it to be true) Jaehaerys, who was eight. She kissed them all tenderly. It seemed only yesterday that they were all babes who she carried in her arms, now they were looking more and more like proper royalties who will one day rule the kingdom.

" _May I be excused, Your Grace? I would very much like to take these little sweet things into my arms and torture them with my hugs and kisses."_ she pleaded to the king and queen.

"Of course. Go ahead. It is but very timely as we have to attend to the Queen's family who has just arrived." Rhaegar motioned to the entrance where she saw Lord Eddard Stark with his family in tow.

" _Thank you my king, my queen. Please relay my regards to Lord Eddard and his family."_

Lyanna smiled _"We will. Have fun with the chidren."_

The children led her to a table in the more quiet part of the room. They sat down and she looked at them one by one. Princess Rhaenys was every bit of a Targaryen with her silver hair and lilac eyes. She wore a simple Grecian gown in a shade that matched her eyes. A few more years and Rhaegar and Lyanna would surely have immense trouble with this one. Next she looked at Prince Aegon, who shared the same silver hair and indigo eyes as they had. He was growing up to be a fine gentleman who will one day rule the kingdom. Lastly she looked at Jaehaerys. The boy did not inherit the physical attributes of the Targaryens but she senses in him the strong spirit and fire of a true dragon.

" _Did you bring us presents again, Aunt Dany?"_ the excitement in Rhaenys' voice is very obvious. Aegon and Jaehaerys shared the same expectant looks.

" _Did you really think I would forget? I have your presents but you must wait until the festivities are over. It would be rude for us to leave in the middle of it when we are the very reason we are having this celebration."_ Daenerys saw their momentary disappointed expressions which immediately changed to that of understanding.

" _Yes Aunt Dany!"_ the three said in unison. She was very content seeing these children. Sometimes, she wondered if she will ever have children as lovely as these three. She even delved as far as to wonder if she will ever have a blissful marriage as her brother and his wife had. Her thoughts were disrupted by the low whispering among the royal children. Whatever their concern was, it appears Jaehaerys was the one designated to voice it out.

" _Uhhhhm, Aunt Dany, Rhaenys and Aegon were wondering if we may be excused. We saw that the Stark children have arrived and we wanted to come and greet them."_ Dany understood very well. It is but natural for children to be unable to keep their attention on one thing for a long time.

She did not answer for a moment to tease them, but finally she allowed them to go. They hurriedly ran to god knows where but she called on Jaehaerys just before he left. The boy looked at him with curiosity filled gray eyes. This was the perfect opportunity since Rhaenys and Aegon already ran off and were out of sight.

" _One moment Jaehaerys. I have something to give you."_ She knew she said that their presents would have to wait, but she just wanted to indulge herself (and her favouritism). The boy walked back to her and waited in anticipation. She called on to Missandei to bring to her the present for the boy. She took it out of the box and dangled it before Jaehaerys. She saw the amazement in his eyes.

"It's a medallion." she said as she handed it over to him. The boys examined it and she saw his confused look.

"Dre..dra..ca..rys?" she smiled at his struggle.

" _Dracarys_. It means dragon fire, dear nephew." She ruffled his hair. She had this especially made for Jaehaerys. It was a ruby medallion set on fine silver with the word "dracarys" engraved on it. She wanted to give Jaehaerys a gift that will represent his lineage, so no one would dare question him being a Targaryen. She put in the word "dracarys" because the boy embodies the fierce dragon fire of the Targaryens despite his appearance bearing strongly that of the Starks.

" _Dracarys."_ he repeated more easily now. Jaehaerys wore the medallion around his neck. "Thank you Aunt Dany." he hugged her, and she saw the gratefulness in his eyes.

" _Never forget, Jaehaerys. Keep it close to your heart and always remember, fire and blood."_ Dany reminded the boy. She wanted to make sure that he will always remember that he is a proud son of the House Targaryen. "Now run along and play with your siblings and the Stark children. I'll see you again later." she added. Jaehaerys happily ran off to where the other children were. She smiled happily.

Dany spent the next couple of hours mingling with the people. She had a wonderful time catching up with many of her friends, including Ser Barristan Selmy who always had the most entertaining stories. She even had time to catch up with her own brother Viserys, who despite still being quite obnoxious, made time to be with family on this important night. They were in the middle of enjoying wine when a commotion set in. Daenerys suddenly got this weird and unexplainable feeling at the pit of her stomach.

They heard the booming voice of their king brother. _"How dare you return to this castle, you traitor?!"_

From among the crowd Pyat Pree emerged who feigned surprise and stated _"Me a traitor? I am your advisor, Your Grace."_ Daenerys knew the man. He was formerly a member of Rhaegar's small council and was among the king's most trusted. However, they soon found out that he was an unholy man dealing with dark magic that threatened the kingdom and the Targaryen Family. He was plotting to overthrow the royal family and rumor has it that he had access to dark magic that will allow him to raise an undead army. Whether that was true, not one soul has yet to confirm. Here he is now, looking maniacally grim and vengeful.

" _Advisor? Hah! You are a traitor!Get out!"_ King Rhaegar did not flinch and anger was very evident in him. The people around all had nothing but fear in their eyes. Dany had that fear too, but she dare not show it.

" _You think you can embarrass me, the great Pyat Pree? By the holy powers vested in me, I will banish YOU with a curse."_ gasps of mixed fear and shock was heard. She looked over to her family, Lyanna instinctively went in front of the children in a protective stance. Daenerys held onto Viserys, she needed to know she had her family there, and that she had nothing to fear.

" _Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Targaryen line, forever!"_ the lunacy of this man has got to stop. He was scaring the soul out of the people, especially the poor children. Before he could be seized, Pyat Pree disappeared without a trace. It was said that he was so consumed by his hatred for King Rhaegar and his family and it drove him to sell his soul for the power to destroy them.

From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in the kingdom was fanned into a flame that soon destroyed the royal family forever. A rebellion led by Robert Baratheon paved the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty. King's Landing was sacked. The castle infiltrated. It was nothing but chaos and ruins.

That night they had to escape. Daenerys was being hauled away by her guards, with her was Jaehaerys. She no longer had inkling where the other members of their family were. She was still very hopeful but she also knew that she should brace herself for the worst. They were running and running but they were met with a group of Baratheon soldiers. Some of the guards, true to their sworn duty, stayed behind so they can flee. They came to the dark cellars beneath the Red Keep where dragon skulls were mounted. It was a dead end. Dany feared for her life, but she was ever more scared for the life of her little nephew. She looked at Ser Jorah and Missandei with terror-filled eyes. They can already hear the enemy soldiers approaching. Dany hugged her nephew, hoping it would somehow provide him with protection. She was already awaiting doom when suddenly she heard voices. It was Lord Eddard Stark and his companion Lord Howland Reed who emerged from the dark.

"Princess Daenerys, Prince Jaehaerys, please hurry down here." Lord Stark whispered. They were led down an inconspicuous door in the floor that Dany never knew existed.

"Aunt Dany, I am scared. Why did the floor open? I don't want to go down in there please. It's too dark." Dany pitied her nephew. He was too young and innocent to be subjected to this kind of torment. Yet they had no choice. This may be their only way to survival. She took a moment to stare into his eyes to pacify him.

"It will only take a second little one. I'll be down there and we'll be out of here safe before you know it. Trust me." she saw his hesitation but he nodded nonetheless.

When they were brought down Dany saw that they were in the sewers. They struggled through the darkness but she held on Jaehaerys through it all. She dare not let go in fear that she will lose him. Finally, they made it out to a part of the town they have never been to before. Lord Stark provided them with clothes to change into so they will not be identified as they leave. Everything was a blur; people were in a state of panic. Shouts and cries rang everywhere and it was painful to hear. There were bodies everywhere, some of injured men and women, while most were that of the dead which included children. Dany adjusted the hood over her head.

"Please take my chidren, I beg you." she heard a mother plead to a man atop a caravan filled with people.

"Princess, hurry. You must get on to that caravan. That will be the last one to smuggle people out of here." Lord Reed urged her.

They wasted no time. Missandei got on; followed by Ser Jorah who had to be first to make sure that it will be safe to get on. She has barely stepped on the caravan when it started to move. She shrieked as she saw Jaehaerys go farther and farther from sight. Her nephew made an attempt to run after the caravan. Lord Stark and Lord Reed were likewise caught by surprise but made a move to chase the caravan as well. She held her hand out.

"Take my hand." Jaehaerys was able to grasp her hand. He was crying now, imploring her not to let go. She held on to his little hand as if it was their only life line. However, fate was not so kind. In the crowd, Lord Stark and Lord Reed were lost. The multitude of people hoping to leave King's Landing caused her to lose her grip on her nephew. She lost him. She never knew a much worse pain than the one she had at that moment.

"JAEHAERYS!" Dany screamed his name as the caravan sped away, farther and farther from home. Dread filled her and she can only pray that the little Targaryen prince survives. That night, in the name of the proud and mighty House Targaryen, she swore that they will take back what was rightfully theirs. They will return and she swore, all those who wronged them will know nothing but fire and blood.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So many lives were destroyed that night. What has always been was gone forever. And the Prince Jaehaerys III, who was rumoured to have survived, was never seen again.

There you go! Please give your feedbacks, it will be much appreciated. Please do inspire and motivate me to write.

Teaser:

 _He had no memories about his past. All he had was this ruby medallion and his occasional dreams and visions of certain faces and events. He grew up knowing only that he was an orphan and that's why he was brought to be raised in the Night's Watch. Ser Alliser, who ran the home, was cruel but even more so particularly to him. He imputed that he was most likely a bastard who was left off to die by a mother who did not want him._

" _Why else would you be abandoned without even a name?" Ser Alliser would always sneer at Jon._

 _Jon Snow refused to believe that. He grew up having all these dreams of people and places. Surely, years of dreams just can't be wrong. Home, love, family; that was all he dreamed of and all that he aspires to have. There was once a time he must had had them too, right?_


	2. A World So Vast

**Chapter 1: A World So Vast**

Jon Snow sprang out from bed. For a moment he was confused. It took him quite a while to gather his thoughts. It is one of those dreams again.

" _Jon Snow is my name. I am in living under the care of the Night's Watch. I am an orphan."_ he repeated in his head over and over as a reminder. Jon Snow knew nothing…well aside from those three things about himself. At times like this, he would always clutch the medallion hidden under his tunic since it made him feel at ease. He had no memories about his past. All he had was this ruby medallion and his occasional dreams and visions of certain faces and events. He grew up knowing only that he was an orphan and that's why he was brought to be raised in the Night's Watch. Ser Alliser, who ran the home, was cruel but even more so particularly to him. He imputed that he was most likely a bastard who was left off to die by a mother who did not want him.

" _Why else would you be abandoned without even a name?" Ser Alliser would always sneer at Jon._

After regaining his composure, Jon got up. He was making his bed when his friend Eddison Tollett, commonly known as Edd, entered. The two of them grew up together. They were brought to the Night's Watch almost at the same time. First they met they instantly shared a certain unexplainable connection. This was probably due to the fact that they were both melancholic children, thus earning them the nicknames "Dolorous Edd" and "Brooding Jon." Nonetheless, they grew up to be close friends.

"Have you checked the things you packed? Make sure you leave nothing behind. The old man Thorne could not wait to get rid of our asses once and for all."

Jon didn't need to be informed of that. Ever since day one, Ser Alliser had been nothing but cruel and overbearing. He despised Jon, always saying that Jon acts inappropriately for his status. Ser Alliser always made remarks how Jon would act like some highborn, when in fact he was no one (and would probably never amount to anything). He was just a foundling who nobody wanted and was thus abandoned. No family, no name, no home and no loved ones. Jon Snow refused to believe that. He grew up having all these dreams of people and places. Surely, years of dreams just can't be wrong.

Home, love, family; that was all he dreamed of and all that he aspires to have. There was once a time he must had had them too, right?

"He said we are to head to White Harbor, says he had arranged with someone to give us work." Edd pulled him away from his thoughts.

That was what has always been done with the boys who grew up in the Night's Watch. Children are brought in, put under the care and custody, and when they come of age (ten and eight) they will be sent away to work and to support themselves. It has been ten years since Jon and Edd arrived together and the Watch deemed that they are of age to leave. While Jon hated Ser Alliser, he had to admit that he made some good memories while living in Castle Black. He found brothers there, most especially Samwell, Grenn and Pypar. He also kept the memory of Lord Jeor Mormont very close to his heart. The Old Bear, as he was fondly called, was among the few people Jon could look up to growing up. In his lifetime, Lord Jeor was the Lord of Bear Island who dedicated his life to helping the boys who were under the care of the Night's Watch. His death brought great grief to the orphans in the home, particularly Jon. Lord Jeor always mentioned how much he admired Jon because of his intelligence and spirit. He said he can see a fire in him that was peculiar. When he died, the Old Bear left a gift for Jon. It was a fine sword which he surmised was of great value. Jon treasured that sword and named it Longclaw. Ser Alliser made a lot of snide remarks at him because of it, but he dared not take it away from Jon. At least he still had enough decency to respect the wishes of the deceased good lord.

"I do not know what to make of my emotions about leaving, truth be told. On one hand, I am relieved to be finally free from Ser Alliser. Yet, a part of me is sad as well. I mean, this was the closest thing we had to a home all these years. "Jon confessed.

"Well, just look at it this way mate, we will be able to finally see what's out there. The world is vast you know." Jon looked at Edd and he wanted to laugh. They were being particularly out of character today. It may well be due to their impending departure. Jon brushed off the awkwardness he felt. Instead, he took what little belongings he had and headed for the door. Outside, they were met by the other boys who wanted to bid them goodbye. They proceeded to break fast with their friends for the last time. The sadness was apparent in Grenn and Pyp. Sam was a bit more vocal and had been crying. The three of them still had a year to go before they will be sent away. Sam made them promise to meet later when all five of them are finally out in the world. Jon indulged his good friend and swore to make good on their agreement. After they have finished eating, they went to see Ser Alliser so they can formally say their farewell and leave. The old man looked so smug that it took Jon Snow every last bit of his willpower not to punch the smirk off his face.

They were being led out to the gate of Castle Black. Ser Alliser was blabbing on and on about the work he found for him and Edd. Jon was not listening, he was waving goodbye to the other boys, and in effect waving goodbye to the life he knew the past ten years.

"And remember, be sure to make yourselves productive. Do not dare disgrace the Night's Watch by not making good on the work we found for you." that was the only thing out of all that Ser Alliser said that Jon was able to comprehend and retain.

"Goodbye Ser Alliser. Thank you for looking after us. We are forever grateful." Jon swore he gave his all to take away the sarcasm in his voice. Ser Alliser glared at him.

"Still acting all high and mighty, eh bastard? Wake up boy, you are about to go out into the real world. Hah, off you go and good riddance finally, _Your Grace_." he mocked Jon Snow before closing the gate on them. They made a move to walk away, with each step taking them farther and farther from what once was "home".

"Well, here we go. Courage don't desert me." Jon thought quietly to himself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _Blood, gut-wrenching screams, wailing of women and children all over. She saw a girl running, away from it all, her little face full of terror. She kept glancing back once in a while. She looked ahead trying to find faces she knew but there was none. The girl had no idea where to go. Still, she did not stop running until she tripped and her cries of pain were heard. Someone grabbed her and took hold of her foot. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man with a knife. He was out to kill her. Fear filled her whole body, and she was awaiting her fate. She closed her eyes, darkness was all she saw._

Sansa opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily and she sat up while wiping the sweat off her forehead. It was another one of those nightmares.

"I am not Sansa Stark. I am Alayne Stone and I am the bastard niece of Lord Petyr Baelish." She repeated the mantra in her head over and over. For ten years that was what she had been reminding herself. It was difficult at first, but she learned to live by those words. It was what protected her all this time.

However, that did not mean that the events from ten years ago did not occasionally come back to haunt her. One way or another, she was reminded of how things were; and of everything and everyone that she had lost. Once upon a time, she was Sansa Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn. She had three brothers, Robb, Bran and Rickon and a sister, Arya. They were a happy family. Sansa had everything, until all of it was taken away from her by the rebellion ten years ago. Up to this day people still speak of the curse that started it all. They say it was a curse that deposed the Targaryen Royal Family. The thought of the Targaryens made her heart ache. She remembered the King Rhaegar and her aunt Queen Lyanna, the fairest and kindest rulers the land has seen. She also remembered their children, Rhaenys, Aegon and _Jaehaerys_. It was bittersweet reminiscing about their childhood, especially when she thought about Jaehaerys. The royal children and the Stark children were all very good friends, but the friendship between Sansa and Jaehaerys was special, and it was of a different level. Everyday the memories become more and more distant that regrettably, all Sansa could recall of Jaehaerys now were his dark curls. His face, however, was nothing but a blur no matter how hard Sansa tried to re-imagine. She knew it was not an excuse, but Sansa attributed her failure to vividly remember to the trauma she experienced.

They were all gone now-the Targaryens, and even her family. Her mother, her brothers Robb and Rickon (who was just a babe) were killed altogether. The plan was to escape separately so it would be harder to catch them. Sansa, Arya and Bran were all together and were put under the protection of Jory Cassel and a few guards. Catelyn and the other two boys went with Ser Rodrik Cassel but were unfortunately killed before they were able to leave the Red Keep. The girls and Bran were able to get out of the castle but were soon chased. Amidst the confusion, they got separated. Up to this day, Sansa had no idea if her brother and sister made it out alive as she did. Even though she already stopped praying, she kept at least that tiny bit of hope in her heart. Then from what Sansa heard, her father Lord Eddard was executed for being a Targaryen loyalist who helped Princess Daenerys Stormborn escape. They said he was also able to smuggle the Prince Jaehaerys into safety and for that his head was placed on a spike. The rumors about Jaehaerys remained unconfirmed. The possibility about a Targaryen prince still living threatened the unstable rule of the new monarchs. Thus they shushed all the rumors by killing anyone who will make mention of it. Sansa did not know what to make of the rumors, she so wanted badly to believe but no one was able to prove it true. After all, Prince Jaehaerys was never seen or heard of again in the last ten years following the rebellion. In rare instances, Sansa allowed herself to be vulnerable. She allowed herself to imagine Jaehaerys and how it would be so sweet, to see him once again. She smiled wistfully; she let her thoughts linger for a few moments more before she got out of bed. Time to be Alayne Stone again.

She went by her usual morning rituals. Dressing up, fixing her dark brown hair. She finished up and went out to break fast with Lord Baelish. He was already waiting for her when she got to the dining hall. He stood up and gave her kisses on both cheeks.

"Good morning Alayne." Sansa feigned a smile, as she had been doing for many years now. As much as Sansa hated his guts, she had no choice but to put up with him and his games. She had nowhere else to go and he was the one who saved Sansa and brought her to safety ten years ago. Sansa knew that being under his care and custody was a lot better than trying to survive out in the world alone. After the rebellion, Petyr Baelish was made Lord of the Eyrie when its rightful lord Robert Arryn died of sickness.

They ate in silence, with Lord Baelish giving her a reminder or two once in a while regarding their intended travels. They were just about to finish when a servant came in announced that visitors from the capital arrived to see Lord Baelish and handed him a piece of parchment. Sansa saw Baelish glance at it and immediately made his leave after excusing himself.

Sansa roamed around to pass time. The meeting with the visitors from the capital was held behind closed-doors with no one else allowed to join in. The utmost privacy was highly suspicious. She wondered what they could have been discussing that warranted this level of secrecy that bordered on being very, very dubious. Hours later, Lord Baelish sent for her and that meant that their meeting was already over.

Alayne entered the room and Lord Baelish looked up from whatever he was writing and motioned for her to sit down.

"Alayne. It appears we have to make some changes in our plans. Please do prepare to leave in two days' time. We will be heading north to Moat Cailin instead of proceeding to the Iron Islands as originally planned." This was another thing Sansa found unusual. Moat Cailin used to be the Targaryen Royal Family's Winter Palace but it has long been pillaged and abandoned. The castle was in ruins now and has remained unoccupied ever since the rebellion ended. It was closed-off and no one was permitted to enter there. The Starks used to come there to visit the Royal Family when they came in the North. Sansa remembers the days they spent there playing with the princess and the princes. They had lots of fun, which in a lot of instances went too far and they all got chastised by their parents. What could business could Petyr Baelish possibly have in Moat Cailin? Sansa did not dare even ask. One of the lessons she learned growing up under Littlefinger's care was that it was better not to ask too many questions.

"Would that be all Uncle Petyr? If so, may I be excused so I can prepare for our departure?" she asked. Her curiousity was gnawing at her. She wanted to retire back to her chambers so she can freely be able to sort all this out, possibly piece things together to make sense of what was going on.

"Yes, you may go now. Good night, Alayne" With that, Sansa stood and left with many different thoughts swarming in her head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon and Edd were traversing the Kingsroad atop a horse they won in a bet when they stopped by Mole's Town. They got lucky, and both were just thankful that they did not have to travel by foot. They had been traveling for days. They were able to reach Winterfell and so they decided to stop by Wintertown. Edd bugged Jon if they could come in to Winterfell and see the castle there. Edd would not stop, saying he has never seen another castle aside from Castle Black since he was a child. They were not allowed entry. The guards were firm in saying that Lord Bolton did not allow outsiders into the walls of Winterfell. Edd was mildly dejected but brushed it off. Jon, on the other hand, stood there with an unexplainable sense of familiarity. Just looking at Winterfell even from the outside gave him a little warmth in his heart. He did not know what that meant but he was glad just the same.

Jon and Edd continued on their way. They passed by Castle Cerwyn and stopped by the river to fill their jugs with water. From there, they can already follow the course of the White Knife and it would lead them to the direction of the White Harbor. Edd was tending to the horse while Jon just finished changing his clothes. He went to pick up his ruby medallion and Longclaw,which he momentarily placed on the grass so he can change, but to his panic the medallion was no longer there. He looked around and saw a direwolf as white as the snow with eyes as red as the ruby in his medallion. In its mouth was his most prized possession. For a while, Jon stood there eye to eye with the direwolf. Jon tried to approach but it walked away.

"Edd! Edd! Come here." Jon called lowly so as not to scare the wolf away. Edd turned to him and saw his predicament.

"What in the Seven Hells is that?" Edd looked afraid. It was terrifying indeed to see a direwolf but Jon was more afraid that it might run off with his medallion. It was his only clue as to his identity and he cannot lose it just like that. His eyes followed the direwolf. It was not running, just walking almost leisurely down the Kingsroad.

"Great, a wolf wants me to go down South." Jon huffed. He turned to look at Edd again and he had an expression that he could not quite explain.

"Jon, do you know how often you told us that you knew nothing about your past? Not even an idea as to who you really are, aside from that medallion which serves as your only clue?" Edd told him.

"I do but I cannot make sense of how that is relevant right now." he replied.

"Well, call it lame but what if that wolf is giving you a sign? What if you were meant to take down this road?" Jon was skeptical. He did not know if he believed in those kind of things.

"You do know we have responsibilities and a life already planned ahead of us. We can't just run off and leave it all behind." Jon reasoned out.

"Well you're right but it is your choice mate. You can kiss your medallion and your past goodbye and build your future on whatever it is you know now about yourself. Or, we can follow that crazy wolf down the road and find out where it will bring us." Hard as it was to admit, Jon agreed with Edd on that. He knew he had to find out everything about his identity if he ever hoped to build a bright future for himself. Jon wanted to smack Edd, when did he become so smart? Still, he was thankful that his friend knocked some sense into him.

Well, people always say life is full of choices. Jon now knew how true that was. He was choosing to find himself.

"Come on then, we have a direwolf to catch." Jon urged his good friend.

"Just so you know, I'm so glad you're taking me with you to ditch whatever future Alliser Thorne intended for us." Edd said honestly that he laughed.

"Screw him. We're in this together." the two of them laughed heartily as they followed in the wolf's direction.

Jon could only make a small prayer in his head " _Yes, let this be a sign. Please, let this road be mine and let it lead me to my past."_

Teaser:

 _Lord Baelish scrutinized the young man before him. There was certainly a strong resemblance, especially when he stands beside the portrait of the lost Prince Jaehaerys III. His dark curls perfectly matched that of the little boy's in the portrait behind him. This young man would certainly suit his needs and his plans. Just a little training and it would all be just perfect. It will only take a little convincing._

" _What is your name young man?"_

" _Jon Snow."_


	3. Things I Almost Remember

Chapter 2: Things I Almost Remember

Daenerys Stormborn went out into the balcony overlooking the city of Meereen. She stood there contemplating the life she has built for herself. Sure, she had it good in here. She was comfortable, she had people serving her, and she can actually say that she played a big part in changing the lives of so many people for the better. Yet, she still yearns for that part of herself that she had lost, and had left back in Westeros.

After fleeing ten years ago, no one would be able to say that she had it easy. She was literally reduced into nothingness. She was a wreck who wanted to die because she could not live with the guilt that has been burdening her the past ten years. Thoughts of revenge and the ember of hope that her nephew was still alive kept her going. Fate brought her to Essos where she met and married Khal Drogo. They were wed under the open sky. Initially, she married him for survival. It was the only way she could go on living. She needed to start somewhere in rebuilding her life and at that time; it was the most sensible thing to do. Before long though, Daenerys found herself in love with her husband, _her sun and stars_. Drogo loved her back, she was the moon of his life. Drogo gave meaning to her life again and he promised her the world. Dany was content and blissfully happy, especially after they were blessed with a child. What Daenerys failed to learn the first time though, was taught to her so painfully the second time. Fate was never kind. She lost Drogo and her son, Rhaego to blood magic. Her desperation drove her crazy.

Maybe it was the curse, maybe it still clings to her even after all these years. She realized now that she can never be truly happy. Her pains and heartaches all serve as a glaring reminder that she has unfinished business. The memories of her marriage and family life albeit brief and bittersweet, are kept deep in her heart and will be treasured forever. She had no regrets for it was her experiences which turned her into the resilient and powerful woman she is today. She just needs to put it all aside for now and set her plans in motion. She may be setting herself up for another heartbreak but she is willing to gamble. She almost had everything she needed but her puzzle lacked the biggest and most important piece, her nephew Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen. After losing him back in King's Landing, rumors circulated about his survival but it all soon died down. News followed that the earlier rumors were false; that no Targaryen prince lived and the new king made sure of it. The people then stopped talking about it altogether and it was never heard of again. Dany refused to believe all that. She needed to find the long lost prince if she ever wanted her plans to come into full circle. Just then she heard her name being called. It was Missandei who was followed by the very man she needed to see this very moment.

"Ah, Lord Varys. How wonderful." she smiled at the eunuch.

"How may I be of service, princess?" the man bowed to her.

"Actually, it is not exactly your services we would need." Lord Varys gave her a confused and curious look.

"It is your little birds, Lord Varys. I need them to do something for me, something really really important." Daenerys added while smiling.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon Snow kept his gaze steady ahead, his eyes never leaving the wolf, afraid it might disappear from sight. They had been following it non-stop. Fortunately for them it seemed altogether oblivious about its surroundings. It just went its merry way down the road in a pace Jon and Edd could manage to keep up with.

"I know I was the one who told you to take this wolf as a sign, but to be honest Jon, I am beginning to feel more and more pathetic following that crazy animal like this." Edd broke the silence.

"I wasn't the one who smart-talked our way into this mess. Don't blame me. But since we're here, might as well go all the way at it don't you think?" Jon replied. They cannot half-ass into this now. He had an odd feeling about this, it was not exactly a really good feeling but it wasn't a bad gut feeling either.

Jon looked on and saw that they were approaching a castle. Even from afar, it was very apparent that it was abandoned and in a rundown condition.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he heard Edd ask from behind.

"You do know we have that map right?" Jon did not hear him say anything but he heard shuffling indicating Edd was looking for it.

"Says here, Moat Cailin." _Moat Cailin._ It gave him that odd feeling again. And the closer they got to the castle, the stronger that odd feeling tugged at him. He surveyed the surroundings; all he heard was the silence and the wind. Jon saw the direwolf go into a corner then panic struck him. He hurriedly went down the horse to follow it. When Jon went into the direction where it went, he did not find the wolf and instead what he found was a dead end. Surely, his mind and eyes couldn't have been tricking him. The direwolf couldn't have disappeared like that right, like a ghost? Jon went back to where he left Edd. He saw the horse already tied to a tree while Edd was by the castle, scrutinizing the wall as if trying to find something. As Jon approached, he heard a loud creaking noise just as Edd pulled a piece of wood from the wall. He had found an opening.

"Aha! That was quick." Jon heard the delight in Edd's voice over his little triumph.

"What are you doing? We could get into trouble for that. The castle must have been closed-off for a reason you know." Jon chastised his companion.

"And who do you think will get our asses for sneaking in? The ghosts? The place is obviously empty. And besides, we might find treasures inside. This castle is huge." Edd did not pay him any mind and made his way inside. Jon was hesitant to follow, until he heard the sound of low whining of a wolf from inside. He immediately charged inside.

Once inside, Jon saw that they were in a long hallway. The walls were lined with portraits and paintings of strangers he did not know but were oddly familiar somehow. He saw Edd in front of a table, inspecting all sorts of things he found there.

"What did I tell you Jon, this place is loaded." Edd told him while holding up a jewelled mirror that looked really valuable.

"Put that back, we're not here to steal." Edd wasn't really paying him any attention.

Jon walked his way down the hall. His eyes roamed all around. _"This place…"_ he thought _. It's like a memory from a dream._ Abandoned it may be, but the place looked grand. The place screams of royalty but for some reason, Jon did not feel out of place. He followed the sound of the wolf's whining through a wide door. When Jon opened it, he was rendered speechless by what he saw. He stood atop a long staircase that led down to a ball room, with large glass windows lining its walls and on top of which were more portraits. On its high ceiling were crystal chandeliers that seemed to sparkle despite the layers of dust covering them. The marble floors glimmered that you can see your reflection on it. Jon looked around, his heart tugged at him. There was warmth in his chest that he cannot comprehend. Surge of emotions filled him followed by different visions which flooded his whole being.

 _Faces, so many faces. People in fancy clothes, women in gowns and jewels. He saw gold everywhere. In this very ball room people were dancing and prancing about. The room was bright and lively. He saw in a blur, a man and a woman smiling down at a boy with dark hair, their eyes filled with so much love._

The visions came until his head ached. He was getting lost in all of it, nothing is making sense anymore. The howling of the direwolf suddenly shook him out of his reverie. He realized he was already kneeling at the floor with his hands covering his ears. He tried to pacify himself. _What just happened there?_

He looked above to his left, there was a painting. It was of a man with platinum hair and violet eyes who had a stern face beside him was a beautiful woman who shared the same features. _"King Aerys II, Queen Rhaella."_ Jon thought he recognized these faces. When he looked at the other end of the room, the direwolf was there with the medallion still dangling from its mouth. The creature stared at him before it set the medallion down on the floor. Jon treaded over carefully to where the wolf was. Slowly and carefully, Jon moved until he was inches away from the wolf. He cautiously reached out to grab the medallion. Once he grabbed hold of it, he put it around his neck and kept it under his tunic. After quite a while, Jon was able to breathe easy. When Jon brought his gaze to the wolf, it was just sitting there looking at him. He went on ahead to pet it. The wolf eased into his touch and Jon was glad.

"I'm going to call you Ghost from now on you know." Jon said while stroking its back gently.

"Now, why did you want to bring me here in the first place, Ghost?" Jon inquired as he looked up to the massive painting before him. He scanned the images therein. A man, a girl and boy who had the same silver hair and purple eyes he saw from the other painting. They looked ethereal. Then his eyes rested upon the face of a stunningly beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing gray eyes. He let his eyes linger on the woman's face, engraving all the details to his memory. The solemn moment was interrupted by a loud voice from across the room from where he entered. He turned around and saw a man pointing a finger at him. He had companions, one of whom had a sword up against Edd's throat. Jon counted them, there was the man, six guards and a gorgeous lady with dark brown hair. Jon just stood there, trying to figure out what to do. Ghost snarled lowly beside him.

"What are you doing in here, who are you?" he heard the man say.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Petyr Baelish held his finger up against the intruder at the other end of the grand ball room. He did not expect to see anyone in the Winter Palace so imagine the surprise to find these two people in here.

"Don't move. Stay right there." He made a move towards the other side of the room. He saw that the man stood beside a direwolf. That made him slow down on his tracks.

"Make sure that wolf of yours behave, otherwise you know what happens."

"Ghost, it's okay. Down, boy." he heard the intruder utter. The direwolf looked less menacing, but it did not tear away its ruby red eyes from him.

Petyr Baelish approached close enough to see the stranger's face. He had dark curly hair and a faint scar over his left eye. And those eyes, dark indigo? No, when he looked again he saw that they were gray. Petyr Baelish was dumbfounded. Realization struck him. The person before him looked like someone he knew way back, and someone he greatly needed. Lord Baelish further scrutinized the young man before him. Then he moved his eyes towards the painting just right behind him. His eyes particularly sought the lone child with dark hair. His eyes alternated between the painting and the young man. Yes, that was it. There was certainly a strong resemblance, especially when he stands beside the portrait of the lost Prince Jaehaerys III. His dark curls perfectly matched that of the little boy's in the portrait behind him. In his mind he started to piece all pieces to his grand scheme. Fate could not have picked a better time that it made Littlefinger almost hysterical. He made the trip to this rundown place with the purpose of finding out details and information that would aid him in achieving his goals. He wanted to revisit the past, to learn more about the lost Targaryen prince. He merely wanted to see again what the prince looked like so he will know what to search for. The plan was simple actually, find someone who will play the part, teach him what to say and what to do then bring him to the other continent to "reunite" him with his aunt. It is known that the Prince Jaehaerys did not really survive. He was unheard of, unseen since the rebellion years ago. The odds of him having truly survived ranges from zero to impossible. But, he was a man out on a mission. Truths can easily be twisted the same way that falsities can easily be fabricated. And as he heard from little birds, Daenerys Stormborn was desperate and Littlefinger would feed on that (and on the generous reward she will grant to the one who will deliver what she sought). This young man would certainly suit his needs and his plans. Just a little training and it would all be just perfect. It will only take a little convincing.

"What is your name young man?"

"Jon Snow." he said.

"And what are you doing here Jon Snow? Where did you come from?"

"I, uh…we came from Castle Black. We were just passing by, but…then we just, uh…we wanted to seek shelter for a while." Jon Snow struggled to explain. As a master of deceit, Baelish can easily detect a lie. He let it go. He would just have to show Jon Snow that two can play that game, and he was better at it.

"So you are orphans raised under the care of the Night's Watch. Fancy you chose the Winter Palace, of all places, as temporary shelter." he said. The boy did not say anything but he looked tensed. "You know you could get into big trouble for coming in here without permission. By royal decree, Moat Cailin is closed off to anyone. You could even lose your heads you know." Jon Snow flinched. Petyr Baelish feasted on his evident fear.

"I swear he meant no harm. Please, we will just go and-"

"I know. I won't rat on you. In fact, I'm willing to help you." Baelish said while signalling his guards to let Jon Snow's companion go. Jon Snow's expression was of mixed confusion and surprise.

Instead of answering, Lord Baelish moved in front of the painting on the wall.

"Where do you intend to go Jon Snow?" He needed to know as much as he can about Jon Snow.

"We were supposed to head down to White Harbor for the work Ser Alliser found for us."

"And what of your past? Any family?" he added.

"None that I remember. I know this may sound crazy but the life in Castle Black is the only memory I have. Anything before that, I am not certain."

"Do you know who these are, Jon Snow?" he diverted the topic.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"They are the last of the Targaryen Royal Family to sit on the Iron Throne. They were deposed ten years ago by the rebellion led by the now King Robert Baratheon. King Rhaegar, Queen Lyanna, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon; they're all dead." Littlefinger explained. He pointed to the Prince Jaehaerys. "This one, however, Prince Jaehaerys III was said to have survived and is alive. He has an aunt actually, Princess Daenerys who is looking for him." Jon Snow gave a look which says he did not understand where he was driving at.

"You bear a strong resemblance, don't you think so? Dark curls, gray eyes. Almost the same age. The similarities are remarkable, would you agree?"

It took a few minutes for Jon Snow to process what he was trying to say. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that I could be the lost prince?" Jon's voice was disbelieving.

"All I'm saying is that all this could not be mere coincidences. Well, you don't know what happened to you, the same way no one knows what happened to him. Don't you wish to acknowledge the possibility?" he egged on.

"The possibility that I could be royalty? I don't know. It's hard to believe that you're royalty when you have been treated like trash your whole life." Jon's eyes were fixed on the picture of the prince. "But sure, it feels good to at least imagine yourself as someone important for once." he added.

Baelish rejoiced in his head. Just a little more push for him to get what he wanted. "Imagine, if you were truly the missing prince, what joy it would bring to your sole living family when you finally come home."

"Hmmm, if I don't remember who I was then who's to say I'm not this lost prince right? And if I am not Prince Jaehaerys then the Princess Daenerys will certainly know right away, and it will all be just an honest mistake. "

"Sounds plausible. And IF, you truly are the prince then you'll finally know who you are and have everything back-your past, a home, love of family, and the good life." at that moment, Petyr Baelish knew he got him.

 _Game. Set. Match._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jon had his reservations but he decided to set it all aside for now. He knew he had to start somewhere in his quest to find himself. Questionable as the intentions of this man were, Jon could not resist the temptation of his offer. He is not claiming that he was the lost prince, and he highly doubts it, but going with him will allow Jon to see more of the world. Even if he was not Prince Jaehaerys, then maybe along the way Jon will be able to really learn the truth about his past.

"Now that we settled that, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Petyr Baelish, the Lord Paramount o the Vale."

Jon reached his hand out to accept his handshake. Jon shrugged off the weird feeling he had with Lord Baelish.

"Why don't we take this talk somewhere more comfortable, so we can properly discuss the important matters?" Lord Baelish said as he led Jon to where their companions were. They walked over together, with Ghost following them. From where he was, Jon saw that Edd was no longer being held by the throat, but the guards still looked very alert.

Jon let his eyes wander to the lady with the dark brown hair he saw a while ago. The closer they approached, the more Jon held his breath. When they were mere inches away, Jon couldn't help the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. She felt strangely familiar, but he took it as a feeling of amazement at seeing the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair color seemed mismatched with the rest of her features, but she was beautiful all the same. Her skin was pale, cheekbones high, her nose just perfect and her lips, full and alluring. What struck Jon the most were her bright blue eyes that spoke of thousand different things but unfortunately looked so sad.

"Let me introduce you to my niece, Alayne Stone." Lord Baelish introduced. _Alayne Stone._ Even her name seemed out of place to Jon but oh well.

"Alayne, this is Jon Snow. Or should I say, Prince Jaehaerys III, the long lost prince of the House Targaryen and true and rightful heir to the Iron Throne." Jon flinched at hearing that. When he turned to Alayne, the look on her face was unfathomable.

Teaser:

" _When you're old enough, I promise you, you'll be with someone worthy of you. Someone who is brave, gentle and strong." Her father promised her. She was still young, but Sansa kept those words deep in her heart._

Sansa Stark deserved that, she deserved someone brave, and gentle, and strong. Alayne Stone envied her.


End file.
